Conduciendo el camión de bomberos
by Thyra10
Summary: S/E. El rating está en M por una buena razón. Riding the Fire Truck conduciendo el camión de bomberos es la manera de llamar en argot escandinavo lo que Eric y Sookie hacen en esta historia. *Guiño* TRADUCCIÓN


**Riding the fire truck – in Spanish**

**A/N in English:**

sent me a PM asking me if she could translate my story Riding the Fire Truck into Spanish. I was very flattered that she would do that and also happy that my story could be read by people who speak Spanish – which I unfortunately don`t. So please send some Spanish kisses for her great job :-D

**N/A: **

Este pequeño one-shot no tiene nada que ver con mi historia en curso 'Dead in Denmark'. Esta historia es el resultado de un debate y reto en el foro de Alexander Skarsgård. Nos dimos cuenta de que había algo sobre lo que creíamos no haber leído nada en ninguno de los fanfics que hay aquí. Algo que implique sexo Y sangre.

He puesto la historia como M por una buena razón. Puede que a alguien le moleste, no porque haya violación, violencia o tan siquiera lenguage rudo sino por el tipo de sexo que ellos practican, o más bien el momento en el que lo hacen. Es algo a lo que todas las culturas están en contra. Consideraos advertidos.

¿Y sobre el título? Bueno, donde yo vivo es cómo se llama a este tipo de sexo en argot. Eric debería llevar un yelmo de lucha de fuego.

*se escapa corriendo mordiéndose las uñas mientras espera los comentarios*

* * *

**Punto de vista de Eric:**

"¿Vas a poner eso en la papelera de reciclaje?" Me dijo ella con tono gruñón, señalando la botella de sangre vacía que yo había dejado en la encimera de la cocina. "No va a meterse por si sola en la papelera ¿sabes?."

Puse los ojos en blanco y en un salto me puse a su lado, olfateándola. Mis sospechas se confirmaron. Vivo con la chica más duce, divertida y bella de la tierra pero un día al mes es reemplazada por su cabreada y gruñona hermana gemela. Odiaba ese día.

"No me olfatees Northman" Me chilló. "Puedo molestarte con tus errores sin que me estés olfateando. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que estoy enfadada contigo solo porque me va a venir la regla mañana!."

"¿Northman?" Respondí bajando un poco mis colmillos, pero ella simplemente se dió la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Como todos los hombres del mundo han aprendido, la mayoría por el camino dificil, sé que no puedo ganar una disputa en estos días. Pero puedo esperar con ganas el día de mañana. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Fui a mi oficina y me escondí para trabajar. Podía oír a Sookie yéndose a dormir. Un hombre dulce y gentil iría a su lado con chocolate y revistas del corazón, haciendo oídos sordos a quejas y amargura.

Por otra parte, yo ya había dado por perdida esa batalla hace mucho tiempo.

Permanecí fuera de su camino. Joder, soy un vampiro no un calzonazos*.

Llevaba trabajando ya varias horas cuando sentí su dolor. Llevaba medio día con el periodo.

Con velocidad de vampiro llegué a nuestra habitación, metiendome furtivamente debajo de las mantas. Besé con delicadeza sus piernas. Ella estaba todavía dormida pero el dolor pronto la despertaría. O lo haría yo.

Gimió, en parte por el dolor, en parte porque mis besos estaban subiendo cada vez más arriba por su pierna. Entonces noté que su respiración se hacía más fuerte, jadeando, y los latidos de su corazón me dijeron que estaba despierta.

"¿Cariño?" Me preguntó somnolienta.

"Mmm, acuéstate, lover. Me ocuparé de tu dolor."

"¿Dolor?"

"Uh huh sentí tu dolor así que vine a traerte la cura." Sonreí provocativamente. Con suerte ella podría sentir mi sonrisa contra la piel de su muslo.

Besé el camino hacia la Tierra Prometida y comencé a lamer. Todavía no estaba sangrando mucho así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para el verdadero tratamiento. Me puse duro solo de pensar en sus maravillosos fluídos mezclados con sangre. Soy un vampiro, la sangre es mi chocolate.

También el bistec y las patatas, solo pensad un poco sobre ello.

Ella estaba gimiendo y abrió sus piernas. Recordé cuando empezamos a vivir juntos. No quería que hiciéramos nada cuando estaba sangrando. Su única ayuda fueron grandes cantidades de analgésicos. Cuando intentaba acercarme fisicamente me rechazaba diciendo "Lo siento, no podemos". Me llevó varios periodos convencerla de:

1, El dolor en el útero puede ser aliviado por un orgamo. Era un hecho. Lo miré en Google.

2, No pensaba que era menos sexy cuando sangraba y definitivamente el sexo no era desagradable para mi. Aparentemente ella necesitaba aprender algunas cosas básicas de lo que significa la sangre para un vampiro.

Al final la convencí haciendo un test científico. O tests. Parecía necesitar que hiciera otra vez el test para estar segura. Ahora yo era su analgésico y venía sin efectos secundarios. Al menos negativos.

Chupé y lamí mientras me agarraba a su dulce trasero. Se arqueó y gimió y pude notar cómo se acercaba al borde. Moví la lengua cada vez más rápido y fui recompensado con un profundo "oooooh". Todo su cuerpo se relajó, le recorrió un pequeño espasmo y el dolor ya se había ido.

La miré a los ojos intensamente y le dije:

"¿Estás mejor ahora?"

Sonrió, cogió mi mano y me acercó.

"Creo que voy a necesitar también un supositorio. Y un segundo orgasmo."

Besé sus exquisitos pechos mientras me colocaba con cuidado en su entrada.

Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y movía las caderas.

"¡Ahora!" Susurró.

Me enderecé y la besé en el cuello mientras me iba introduciendo. Empecé con un rítmo lento pero cambié pronto yendo cada vez más rápido.

De repente noté sus dientes en el hombro y me mordió. Fuerte. Chupó la pequeña herida que había hecho, cada vez que me chupaba me volvía más salvaje.

Entonces sentí su orgasmo a mi alrededor y no pude aguantar más. Con un bramido me uní a su grito. Caí en la cama arrastrándola conmigo en una de nuestras posturas post-coitales favoritas, yo acostado sobre mi espalda y ella con la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Sabes que me encanta cuando me muerdes Sookie." Besé su coronilla.

"Pensé que necesitaba toda la cura que pudiera conseguir." Respondió, besando mi pezón.

Sonreí. "Mi sangre solo cura cuando estás herida. El periodo es algo natural, no algo que pueda arreglar la sangre de vampiro."

Ella rió. "Es mejor prevenir que curar".

Por mucho que odiara a la gemela malvada de Sookie, me encantaba cuando se iba y me devolvía a mi Sookie sangrienta. Y por mucho que lo sintiera por Sookie cuando tenía dolores, estaba muy contento de poder ser su analgésico gigante.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué pensáis?**

**NdT:**

*I`m a vamp, not a vimp : es un juego de palabras que no he podido pasar al español guardando la sonoridad.

Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia, me decidí a traducirla porque me pareció divertida =) Muchas gracias a Thyra10 por todo =)


End file.
